


完美先生

by boommarta



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boommarta/pseuds/boommarta





	完美先生

下课铃响起时，弗莱迪正好讲完这节课的最后一个知识点，他把备课本合上，摘下眼镜，用手腕揉了揉眼睛，他低头时嘴角习惯性地抿出一丝微弱的笑意。他总是能自然地保持住自己从容温润的一面，仿佛在嘈杂躁动的人群里也可以自带温和闪光的屏障，这怎么看都有些匪夷所思——他能够毫不费力地让发生在他周围的一切都取得完美进展：完美地把握课堂的进程，完美地处理每一个容易让师生关系不和的小矛盾，完美地周旋在吵闹的趣味课堂与枯燥的知识点里……他甚至连长相也完美到让人无话可说：白净漂亮，像有温度的剔透的玉。他喜欢穿普通的亚麻色针织背心，里头的格子衬衫总是板正得不起褶，任何时尚单品都可以被他穿戴出温暖的年代感，让他离真实更加遥远——所有由弗莱迪精心或无意展现出来的元素都精巧地融合在一起，在他身上同时呈现出矜贵疏离与温暖亲切的气质，学生们敬重他也喜爱他，他是完美先生，再苛刻的批评家也从他身上挑不出刺来。

——除了阿沙。

阿沙知道这位完美先生很多不为人知的黑色秘密。比如弗莱迪上课时偶尔会舔唇，那是因为他柔软粉色的唇瓣上又破开了伤口——就像饱满的花瓣被划伤渗出了香甜的汁水；又比如弗莱迪在学生做笔记时会喝水，而阿沙清楚他赤裸裸的眼神正从眼镜下飞快地、故作淡然地瞥过自己头顶——这些瞬间让他想起弗莱迪和他单独在一起的时光，一般他们在做爱——他们只做爱——弗莱迪会用法语叫床，每个音节都喊得完整圆润，腔调高雅得与上课时无异，只是喊哑了便显得多情起来。显得他像个婊子。阿沙想。他还知道弗莱迪被衣物包裹严实的身体上有几道伤痕，知道弗莱迪从来也得不到充足的休息——如果弗莱迪取下眼镜，那是因为他很疲惫。阿沙当然也知道这一切都是弗莱迪自找的。他知道另一个人的存在，他没有一刻可以忽视那个人的存在——托马斯·桑斯特——全班都知道托马斯，他们以为那是弗莱迪的男朋友，但显然他们错了——阿沙倒希望自己从不知道——托马斯是弗莱迪的“支配者”。所以弗莱迪就是个喜欢玩SM的变态，而相比起来，阿沙虽然经常在弗莱迪的办公室里玩一些限制级小游戏，却也不得不时刻都担心着自己在弗莱迪看来实际上是多么的纯情和幼稚。

阿沙讨厌被当做小孩看的感觉，他常感到自己被夹在不同的世界之间，被挤来挤去、抛来撞去，他融入不了任何一边，因为他想要摆脱愚蠢的青少年群体，又无法抵抗自己正经历的青春期。阿沙有时也会想参与球赛、游戏和黄片之类没营养的话题讨论，但这样的冲动不持久，他很快又陷入对同龄人的厌恶。同样的，同龄人也不怎么喜欢他，对于同龄男生而言，阿沙只是班里不受欢迎的怪男孩，与其说“酷”，不如说他过于阴郁，容易让人感到不适。同龄人搞不懂阿沙，也懒得去搞懂他。至于成人世界，阿沙把第一次献给在他面前泄露骚味儿的弗莱迪时，他就知道自己还差得远呢。

不过，第一次给弗莱迪还是过分了点，毕竟弗莱迪是个经验老道又紧如处子的尤物，他的活好到不是一个处男可以承受的，但是该死，阿沙一头撞进这个漩涡时可没想这么多，他本来只是个再正常不过的、性发展时期会幻想自己班上最漂亮的那个老师的懵懂青少年，而弗莱迪却让这一切过于完美的体验轻易成了真，从此阿沙的色情杂志换成偷拍到的弗莱迪模糊的照片、每个遗精的夜晚都被与弗莱迪有关的春梦占据，他险些因为对着找上门来的火辣学姐软掉而臭名在外——挽救这件事的除了学姐挤到他脸上来的两个柔软雪球，还得稍微感谢从他脑海里一闪而过的、冬天时弗莱迪从袖口露出的一小节俏粉的指节——他的青春期简直被弗莱迪毁掉了，可谁又能说他没有赚到呢？和弗莱迪做爱爽得足以让他把所有错过的艳遇都忽略不计——反正他是个懒虫，比起去酒吧找乐子更倾向于在家玩电子游戏，所以大概其实本来就不会有什么艳遇。

阿沙在很多事情上都看得很开，他不在意自己一团糟的成绩单、不在意受到孤立，他带着一份莫名的高傲鄙夷所谓的世俗，他满以为自己很成熟，但他会在意那个总在放学时站在教室外面等待弗莱迪的皮衣机车男，他的纯情表现在他仍然会为弗莱迪心碎。

班上的蠢货们被弗莱迪营造的虚假完美骗得团团转，弗莱迪和托马斯的爱情故事在学生之间传了数十个版本。阿沙对此嗤之以鼻。此刻倚在教室门口的托马斯又引起教室里一阵细微的骚动，阿沙紧盯着走出门的弗莱迪，对方一眼也没回应他，阿沙知道这是对方故意为之。弗莱迪文文静静地拽住托马斯的衣角，被托马斯顺手搂住肩，这对让整个年级都羡慕的“模范情侣”，在数十双兴致勃勃偷看的眼睛下情意绵绵地接了个吻。

-

弗莱迪当然知道阿沙在看自己，那两道视线过于滚烫直白，他无法忽视——阿沙从来不遮掩对他过于密切的关注，但也不会太吵闹，不像同年龄的臭屁男生一样会对喜欢的人展开没脸没皮狂轰滥炸的追求。阿沙秉持着一份奇异的关于自我的坚持，他有时缄默得过分，反而显得对“变成大人”这件事过于急切。弗莱迪有时会联想到托马斯的学生时代，那时托马斯也是学校里特立独行的孩子，一副难以亲近的样子，但托马斯不知怎的就轻松掌握了青少年之间不成文的规则，他无视学校规矩，总是来去自如，处事雷厉风行，给人留下并不好惹的印象，可心情好的时候竟也还会有一群人摇着尾巴来讨好，就好像他是什么帮派头子。他的机车曾经在学校里掀起过一阵潮流，他本人也被盖章为最酷的传奇差生。相比之下，阿沙同样喜欢皱着眉摆出一副生人勿近的架势——不过他总戴着副呆板愚蠢的黑框眼镜，拦住他透着冷意的蓝眼睛，如果他把眼睛大大方方露出来，可能会让事情变得有那么一丁点的不一样——总之，阿沙的孤僻不太讨巧，他在学校里受到更多的反而是一些侮辱和排斥，得到的标签大多是“呆子”、“怪人”云云。

弗莱迪想，阿沙是个还在生活的平衡木上摇摆的敏感小孩，他知道阿沙一些想法——在作为炮友和阿沙上床时——他同时会作为老师倾听阿沙谈论学校里一些事，他知道阿沙和大部分同龄男孩互相瞧不起，也知道阿沙有一些幼稚黑暗的想法，他会听阿沙谈论千奇百怪的杀人方式——基本上取笑过阿沙的人都拥有不同的死法，其中班上的科林同学至少拥有七种。弗莱迪觉得这很有意思，阿沙偶尔会流露属于他这个年纪的稚气，不知是平时紧绷的成熟松懈了露出裂缝，还是他只是一直在幼稚地坚持成熟。这常常让弗莱迪不自觉地开始回想自己最初被阿沙吸引的理由——可能是因为托马斯，也可能不是。

可毋庸置疑弗莱迪爱托马斯，他需要托马斯带给他伤害，需要托马斯了解他的性癖，需要托马斯翻脸不认人、上一秒当着他所有学生的面给他温柔的亲吻而下一秒就把他甩在冰冷的墙壁上。

托马斯的吻凌厉得像劈头盖脸飞来的刀片，他没有闭眼，皱着眉露出平时总显得有几分凶神恶煞的神情，他吻弗莱迪的时候手从弗莱迪整洁的衣角伸进去用力掐住弗莱迪的腰，把弗莱迪掐得直吸冷气。弗莱迪被吻得头脑发懵，视线隔着层泪水朦朦胧胧地与托马斯冷冰冰的眼神相对，想起很久以前他觉得托马斯的眼珠是甜味的焦糖，还臆想过它们含在嘴里的味道。

弗莱迪急促地、轻轻地喘出声，他略微一皱眉，两行眼泪飞快地淌下来。“我爱你。”弗莱迪收紧了搂住托马斯的手臂，软弱地告白。托马斯急促的吻更重地落下，弗莱迪的理智和他被揉乱的衣角一样都变得皱巴巴的。弗莱迪对托马斯说了很多句“我爱你”，脆弱又固执地喊他“汤米”，他崩溃的声音轻得如同幻觉，脸蛋苍白得不像话，连眼角也不怎么发红，似乎正替他用力倔强地坚守最后一份得体。

托马斯骤然停下动作，把弗莱迪翻了个身，摔在墙上死死地按住，他似乎怒气冲冲，双眉拧得更厉害。弗莱迪瘦削的肩膀被墙壁硌得发疼，脸蛋被瓷砖冰得发麻。托马斯的喘息粗重地拍打在弗莱迪脸侧。弗莱迪垂下眼睛，缓缓咬住下唇，托马斯压住他脊柱的手掌加大了力气，使他被加重的压迫感禁锢住，他感到无力且饱受屈辱。

——“我永远也不会爱你。”托马斯贴着弗莱迪的耳朵，缓慢地、坚定地、恶狠狠地告诉他。

弗莱迪感到一阵电流从头直劈向脚底，他的心沉甸甸地发起冷来。

-

弗莱迪打开办公室的门的时候被等在门外的阿沙霸道地堵住了去路，男孩抿着唇，脸颊有些发红，执拗又紧张地瞪住弗莱迪。弗莱迪叹了口气，侧身让男孩进来。

阿沙在得到纵容后反而显得局促，他摆着身子稍微环顾了一下弗莱迪的办公室，僵硬地挠了挠鼻子。弗莱迪抿着点酒窝挤出一个稍显滞涩的笑容，用眼神无声安抚着阿沙，抬手把门锁上。

“阿沙。”弗莱迪站在原地不动，只温温和和地喊他，声音平稳且掺着点沙哑的甜味。

阿沙被盯得受不了，他是个孤僻又过于敏感的青少年，容易感到不适，而后果通常是他把事情越弄越糟。他想要挽救什么似的大步朝弗莱迪走来，把弗莱迪拽得一个趔趄。阿沙默不作声地爆发出属于一个男孩儿的莽撞，把弗莱迪推到办公桌上接吻，他甚至没有耐心撬开弗莱迪的牙关，舌头卷起弗莱迪的唇瓣一阵胡乱凶狠的吮吸。

弗莱迪拍拍阿沙的后背，试图平息他的情绪。阿沙把弗莱迪抱在桌子上，用手去推在桌上整整齐齐摆好的笔记本和教科书，他瞥见从本子间露出一角的纸条，停下了动作。

阿沙把纸条捡起来放在眼前端详，而弗莱迪开始虚握住他的手腕轻轻软软地喊他的名字，撒娇讨饶似的。阿沙很快就明白了是怎么一回事，他把纸条放下，朝弗莱迪喷笑一声，他的眼镜镜片有些反光，弗莱迪无法确定他眼睛里是否有温度。阿沙把纸条塞到弗莱迪手里，请求似的低声笑道：“教我读读。老师。”

纸条上是弗莱迪优雅秀气的字体，内容倒不那么大方，赫然是一首描写情爱肉欲的当代诗歌——哈，文质彬彬的好老师。阿沙地在心底颇为好心情地嗤笑。这时弗莱迪又喊他一声，他不搭理，只拽住弗莱迪的衣领，把他的外套脱掉了，勾住里头的衬衫把人拉近吻了一下鼻尖。阿沙开始往下一颗一颗地解开弗莱迪的纽扣，手指灵巧地在弗莱迪胸口戳戳点点，摘果子似的，他垂着眼睛幽幽地开口：“你弄醒我……”

弗莱迪愣了一下，抿了抿嘴，几乎立马摒弃了注定无用的挣扎和反抗，撑着阿沙的肩乖乖把纸条举到眼前：“分开我的腿，吻我……”他的声音轻飘飘的，细得让人几乎听不见，像是在耳语，但是从喉口泄出些微的急促喘息轻易暴露了他，他的脸颊微微发烫。阿沙把弗莱迪的裤子解开，分开他的腿，握住弗莱迪的后颈吻他：“继续。”

弗莱迪咬着阿沙的唇瓣含含糊糊发出几个音节，他的手发着抖，从喉咙里发出哽咽。他的下面经过前一天晚上的性爱还肿胀着，被阿沙的手指触碰时畏怯地缩紧。阿沙开始吻他的脖颈，他用手臂夹着阿沙的肩，摆在眼前的纸条随着手抖得愈发厉害，让他几乎看不清上面的字：“你的舌敲打我……进入我……我变得、空洞……”阿沙有样学样，在吮咬弗莱迪细白的颈肉时伸出舌黏糊糊地敲击。弗莱迪在这时喷笑出声：“你这个小混蛋……”

阿沙从鼻子里哼出声回应，把弗莱迪的衬衫衣领扒开，吻他赤裸的肩，他把弗莱迪往怀里拖了一把，三两下褪下自己的裤子，然后掰开弗莱迪的臀瓣：“小混蛋要操你了。”他说。

弗莱迪的手掌往里收拢，细白的手指轻搭在阿沙的脖颈上，有一下没一下地拍打着，忍受仍然疼痛的后穴被破开的涨意，这比以往艰难，但他完全可以对付，起先他甚至还能保持呼吸规律，直到后来他不得不咬住嘴唇，鼻息开始变重、不再顺畅。弗莱迪的肩轻轻耸动，夹在指缝间的纸条在他皱起眉的同时掉落下去，“阿沙”，弗莱迪唤了阿沙一声，嗓子更哑了，弗莱迪不呻吟、不呜咽，只在被干得厉害时喊阿沙的名字——饱含情欲的、甚至带上点口音的，阿沙知道他要说法语了，说法语是弗莱迪的特殊爱好，阿沙猜他享受用教导学生的语气浪叫，怎么说呢，弗莱迪是个衣冠楚楚假模假样的骚货，而弗莱迪真正被干得受不了时会四五种国家的语言乱七八糟地喊，阿沙不明白这是什么恶趣味，但他还挺喜欢的。

阿沙操弗莱迪时很沉默，视线神经质地乱窜、不去与弗莱迪对质，脸上也没有笑意，但他从红色的唇瓣里吐出湿润紊乱的气息，显得十分情动。弗莱迪被干得开始出水，仰着白净的脸，忽地松开下唇发出一声短促的哽咽，他的嘴唇是粉色的，颧骨染上点红，整张脸的颜色仍然淡到不真实，弗莱迪又咬住唇，从鼻子里拖长了鼻音“嗯——”了一声，尾音是下沉的，他被操得好看又单薄，像是会被操碎，阿沙突然觉得他很珍贵，从心底泛滥一股莫名其妙的怜惜，他痛恨这样的自己，觉得这样的念头让他变得软弱，于是很快又愤怒起来。

弗莱迪捧起阿沙的脸说了一句话，神情像女神垂怜新生儿，阿沙听不懂他说了什么，只猜测是法语——弗莱迪说法语的时候格外温柔，声音像母奶一样腥甜温暖。可弗莱迪的衣服已垮下一大半，松松地露出一片雪白的肩和胸脯，露出叠加的新旧伤痕，他的乳头因鞭伤而在阿沙揉捏时发疼，他不停让自己把皱着的眉舒展开来，坠着点白嫩软肉的两颊偶尔陷下苦涩的酒窝，他的睫毛湿了，汗水从脖颈淌下，他时不时飞快地吐出一串法语发出感叹，这煽动着阿沙的怒火——他全身都是托马斯留下的痕迹，而说法语时还浪漫得跟个情圣一般。

阿沙看着弗莱迪身上的伤口觉得心里发堵，他恨恨地想骂弗莱迪贱，话到了嘴边却立马因他心底松软可笑的不忍而妥协，他攒了几次力，从牙缝里挤出声：“你这个荡妇。”便再没了下文。阿沙抽出身，用力拽着弗莱迪的大腿把对方拽下桌，然后把他翻转过去。阿沙踩住飘落在地上的淫秽小纸条，把弗莱迪的脸摁在被他打乱的教科书上。他抓住弗莱迪后脑勺的发丝又进入他，咬着唇十分专注地操他，眼神阴测测的，就像那些个给弗莱迪说他异想天开的杀人计划的时刻。他愈发的感到精力高涨，热量在他大脑和阴茎里久聚不散，他感到自己在失控，而弗莱迪也被他操得够呛，开始喊出了大概第三种语言——他就不能好好叫床，似乎做到这地步了还怕有损颜面似的。弗莱迪再也说不出完整的句子，短句间也夹杂着仓促的喘息，拔高的感叹带上了哭腔。

再之后，不知什么时候弗莱迪没有了声响，阿沙正用手扒拉着弗莱迪的领子准备射精，弗莱迪的脖颈深深地弯下去，脊椎从薄薄一层皮肤下凸出，阿沙看见弗莱迪后肩一块淡色的疤痕，是被烟头烫伤的痕迹，阿沙又陷入对弗莱迪早年生活的猜测中。托马斯从不会在弗莱迪身上留下超过三天不能愈合的伤疤，阿沙想知道这些旧伤是何人所为，或许是托马斯还未学会控制的时候？他知道弗莱迪和托马斯认识了很久，这个猜想让他嫉妒，可他又害怕另外的可能性，他想知道这些伤疤和弗莱迪的病态有什么联系——难道受过伤害的人还会在得以摆脱噩梦后主动去寻找伤害？他始终没有想明白过这一点。阿沙射完精了，他面对着弗莱迪死气沉沉趴着的身子，突然感到一丝无措，他慌手慌脚地把裤子穿好，捡起弗莱迪的外套披在他身上，把他软绵绵的身子翻过来搂进怀里。

弗莱迪半阖着眼，靠着阿沙的胸膛微弱地吐息，他听到很轻的啜泣声，感到自己的穴口被小心触碰，细微的疼痛使他倒抽一口凉气，眉心挤出点褶皱。阿沙触电似的收回手，更不知手脚该如何安放，弗莱迪抬眼瞥他一眼，空白的神情迟顿地显现出疑惑：“怎么了？”他把阿沙泛上雾气的眼镜取下，看见这个男孩儿已经红了眼眶，他觉得好笑，抱着阿沙的头亲了亲他的眼角，又一抬下巴隔着些汗湿的刘海吻了下他的额头。

“离开托马斯吧，好不好？”阿沙把头埋在弗莱迪颈间，闷闷地问他，顿了会后迟缓地补充道，“求你。”

弗莱迪没有说话，他拍了拍阿沙的头顶，疲惫地轻笑出声。

-

托马斯拎住弗莱迪立起的黑色风衣衣领，把人提到跟前来，手上没有轻重地把衣领往外一扯，便暴露出弗莱迪脖颈上几道深浅不一的吻痕。

弗莱迪眨了眨眼睛，笑了起来，他的笑容仍带有疏离的书卷气，让人没来由感到萧瑟与清冷，他不慌忙，就像完全不在意接下来会发生的事似的。

“你是个完美的骗子和婊子。”托马斯说，皱着眉也跟着笑。

第一阶段的惩罚结束得很快——这本应该是最重大的惩罚，今晚却只是寥寥几鞭就结束：最开始托马斯把弗莱迪用红色缎带绑好，让弗莱迪端坐在床上，像摆放一道精美昂贵的食物，弗莱迪的膝盖陷在柔软的床垫里，他低垂着头，默不作声地感受汗水从自己额角滑下——这一部分时间占了一大部分。然后托马斯把玩着鞭子沉着嗓子问他是否知道此次惩罚为何意。弗莱迪几乎立马就回答了——他说不知道，且兀自露出一个轻微柔软的笑，酒窝只甜蜜地闪现了一瞬。

然后是第一鞭。紧接着是第二鞭。托马斯纠正弗莱迪的称呼，让弗莱迪喊他主人。弗莱迪照做，吃痛地咬住下唇，睫毛不住颤抖。缎带勒得他身上发麻，这两鞭在他身上尖锐地发烫。

——“因为你贱。”托马斯冷冰冰地说，又是急促的好几鞭，弗莱迪被抽得低喊出声，雪白的酮体上被抽打出几条新鲜发红的伤口，温热的粉色从他的胸口开始朝周身浪潮搬推动漫开。密集的伤害和言语侮辱让弗莱迪头皮发麻，他爽到了，感到一阵电流从头直劈向脚底。他抬起头，眼里有光亮生动地闪烁：他还想要更多。

但是托马斯没有再继续，最后他是这么说的：“不宜过火，你昨天的伤还没好。”然后他冷静又漫不经心地补充，“玩坏了对你我都不好。”

这次惩罚过于敷衍，托马斯察觉到弗莱迪的失落，他不做声，只皱起眉，抿住了唇——他总是不经意就让周身聚集了凛冽的气场，通常会令人紧张得大气也不敢出。他把弗莱迪身上的缎带解开，解开自己的领带，重新绑住弗莱迪的双手。缎带在弗莱迪身上留下了印记，和鲜艳或黯淡的伤疤错综交叠在一起——谁能想到总是温文尔雅打扮得体的完美老师有这么一副伤痕累累的身体呢？托马斯抬头去看弗莱迪，弗莱迪也正好在看他，瞳孔亮得惊人。

托马斯用手把弗莱迪的屁股端起来，让弗莱迪坐到他腿间。他向上抚摸弗莱迪的腰、肋骨和胸，他的手骨节很大、明显地凸起，手背的青筋在用力时像暴怒的河流，他的手心粗糙，贴着皮肤像火舌舔进毛孔，指尖有茧，挠得弗莱迪的腰肢发痒涩痛。弗莱迪轻易被托马斯撩拨上火，腿间秀气的阴茎颤颤巍巍地抬头，他在托马斯身上死命地干自己，因双手被绑住而无法解决自己逐渐升温的欲望，便在托马斯身上不管不顾地扭动。他被操得熟到发软，身上愈发的滚烫，不住张合喘息的唇瓣艳红发湿，他难受似的呻吟，阴茎在托马斯小腹上挠痒般磨蹭，他轻声喊着托马斯的乳名，请求对方给予一点怜悯。

托马斯不回应他，在他凑上前讨亲吻时冷漠地别过头。很快弗莱迪精疲力尽，使不上力，托马斯便扶着弗莱迪的后颈翻了个身，且把弗莱迪也换了个边，开始后入他。

弗莱迪细白的两条长腿被大幅度地扯开，托马斯扇打着他的臀瓣加快抽插速度，弗莱迪被操得瑟瑟哽咽，手腕上的勒痕加深，屁股小幅度地扭起来，他栗色的头发还在灯光下岁月静好地温和泛光，头顶有一个俏皮柔顺的小旋，在托马斯眼前几乎一晃也不晃，显得乖巧极了。面对此景，托马斯忽然感到舌苔发苦，胃里翻起一阵恶心。弗莱迪侧着脸，鼻尖通红，嘴唇微张，扬着脑袋引颈受戮般。托马斯伸手握住弗莱迪的脖子，加重了一点力气，却好半天也没掐紧，他的手背又暴起青筋，他终于发出一声沙哑到不似人声的嘶吼。

——该死。他爱他。托马斯不得不再一次面对这个事实：他爱弗莱迪，甚至不比弗莱迪爱他要少。但他比任何人都清楚这段关系靠什么进行，清楚他们为何到如今还在抵死纠缠——为什么就不能好好相爱呢？托马斯既痛恨且无能为力，不甘到了极点便变本加厉地伤害弗莱迪，他狠狠扯住弗莱迪的头发，俯身骂他贱，可很快又落下软弱不堪的眼泪。

——那是眼泪吗？弗莱迪已经无法分清，他被操得神志不清，在托马斯辱骂他时只感觉到性的愉悦，有好几股电流在他身体里漫无目的地横冲直撞，他的思维飘到很远的地方。他模模糊糊想起数年前一个夏日的夜晚，他挨打后被托马斯抱在怀里，托马斯流着泪抚摸他的伤口。恍惚间，同样的触感又温柔而徒劳地在他背后的新鲜伤口处敲击——是错觉吗？弗莱迪七零八碎地想——托马斯在哭吗？他爱我吗？

可他最好不要。弗莱迪闭上眼睛，在意识完全脱离前尖叫着射在了床单上。


End file.
